The Drop of a Moment
by Skinswildworld
Summary: Cassie gets herself a diary. In this 5 part story she explains her 5 different types of "frozen moments" (climaxes) in her life. This part is about sex (one of the five moments) between her and Tony Stonem.


Walking forwards into the dark. The way im heading.

My name is skinny bitch, selfish whore, spaced dimbo and the occasional dyke. These are a few names my friends call me, but usually to my face they call me Cassie. Sometimes Cas and even sometimes C. I prefer these names, but sometimes we all need to be reminded of who we actually are. This is why a bought you, dear diary, to remind MYSELF of who I AM, or at least who I want to be. Lying to you is like lying to me though, isn't it? So yes I didn't actually "buy" you, I stole you from the store down the road. You're still mine though. It's lovely to have things that actually belong to you. I use to have many things! Like two loving parents, but lets not get into that today, shall we? I also had Sid, he was one of the best things I had. He loved me, and I loved him, diary! But then he gave his love away to someone else, as did I.

Last night, or perhaps it was the night before that, I was seeing lovely Kenneth's performance at the "Underground Sound Cloud". Kenneth's fast rhythm matches the beat of my heart, and of course the drop. The drop is a magic thing, for one moment, a very brief moment, time stands still. Waiting and waiting for something to come back alive .A frozen piece of time that everyone shares. A second in time that is ours to own, and ours only, but this is a moment I will come back too. A little while before I had been standing with Tony, waiting for our drinks from the bar. Tony had a strange vibe that night, not good, not bad either. I love my friends and only wish them the happiest of thoughts, so when I see Tony and his strange vibe I started to worry, until things became clear. He slowly approached me, until he was so close I could feel his heart beat and his breathing. So close that I barely noticed that he was touching me, until his hand crept further up, kept going until I felt a shift in skirt and a tug at my panties. His hands were cold, a nice oxymoron from my hot, pounding crotch. His hands kept sliding over along the rim of my pants, until he had his fingers positioned straight down, roughly diving from my belly button down the entrance to my underwear, entering me with his rough and strong fingers. I looked around, no one seemed to notice the actions Tony was taking action in, and I didn't want him to stop, oh god no. Just as he was going to thrust his index finger into me, he retrieved his hand back down to my leg, then back into his pocket. Eyes locked on mine, he pressed something into my hand. I look down and see the familiar female in my life, pure white molly captured in a clear little case, his hand moves again and I jolted a little. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip and eases my mouth open. He slips the little pill into my mouth and I do the same for him. Suddenly I crave for him. More of him. He grabs my hand and leads me to the dance floor.

Tony Stonem is about a half a foot taller than me, which at this point, left me staring at his chest. Watching his breathing. He tilts my chin up so I'm looking him in the eyes. A smirk takes over his and he leans in towards me, with one hand on my chin and his thumb running over my bottom lip again, and the other hand back in place on my thigh. As he grinds his hips into me in time with the beat taking over our bodies, he starts moving his hand again. Unlike the slow sturdy pace of last time, he quickly reaches back up my skirt and yanks down my pants 6 inches down from their proper place. Running his fingers back up my inner thigh, across me and down the inside of my other thigh. He was testing me, he was testing my crave, and boy did I crave. I bit my lip hard, he noticed this, and his smirk turned more devilish. He leaned close to my left ear. So close I could feel his breathing, and when he whispered "I hear you like pussy." This remark did not surprise me one bit, yes I've ventured into pussy land many times, but everyone knows I do still enjoy cock. His hand started to travel upwards again, but this time he didn't stop, he didn't stop until he was cupping in between my thighs. Then he whispered "well, so do I" and he thrust his index finger deep inside of me. Came to follow was his middle finger. He made my knees weak. He curled his fingers in a "come here" motion inside of me, this made me weaker, then he ran his thumb over my wet clit. A song passes and his strong fingers are no longer enough. I wanted him. All of him. So when he returns to my left ear and asks if I would like to join him back to his house. I reply yes instantly.

Tony lives a 4 minute walk down the road. Longest 4 minutes ever, diary. I'm note sure if it was the sex drive or the drugs, but from there on, things moved fast. I was suddenly in his bed room. He pressed me up against his door, grinding his pelvis against mine, and slipping his tongue down my mouth, but I knew I wanted more of him in my mouth. Quickly I drop down to my knees as he removes all clothing. One look at his cock and I know I need him inside me. I knew I'd have to settle for my mouth for now. As I got down to work on him, he feel his hand tightening on my head. I loved his reaction. Feeling his breathing as he lost control. I knew I had to savor the moment more, so I decide to drive him more nuts. I dive down deeper, letting his penis reach the back of my mouth, sucking it the whole way back up. He loses it and I lick him clean. Looking up at him I see the pleasure in his eyes, I stand up to meet those blue eyes, "you're a naughty one aren't you cass?" He lifts me and I wrap my legs around him, at this point my skirt and panties were nowhere to be found, and I didn't want it any other way. He threw me onto his bed and climbed on top of me. "Looks like I'm going to have to return the favor", he winks and I melt. He kisses me, then kisses my neck, then kisses my collar bones, then removes my shirt, then removes his own. Now we are both completely naked. He sucks on my left hip bone, then licks his way to the right. He took ahold of my knees and spread my legs apart. From my right hip, he kisses his way all the way down, and stopped his trail of kisses at the opening. I look down at him, and he looks at me with that devil smile on his face, and then forcefully thrusts his tongue inside of me. As he circles over my clit, he presses down into me again with his thumb. Unable to control it anymore I scream out "finish me" he briefly looks up. He goes back down and changes his pace, this time he is gliding his thumb through my wet clit and his tongue is getting deeper into me. I grabbed onto his hair and pulled, unable to control this pleasure. I moan out for more, I moan out for more of him. He returns to face to face with me and smirks again. That smirk, the smirk that amazing feelings always follow. He pulls out a plastic package from his dresser nearby and applies a condom on his cock. I prepare myself for him, I spread my legs leaving him a place for him between my legs, and he straddles his legs over him and places his hands on either side of my head. The smirk appeared again before I felt it.

In one, flow movement, I suddenly had him inside of me, his cock gliding in and out. Im so wet at this point that he moves with fast thrusts. Then he starts to change his speed. He takes slower, more full launches inside of me. Filling me with him. These actions continue, but quicken in pace. Faster and faster until I cry out a moan, and next to follow was the moment. The moment in time where everything stops for a second. No one else in the world is alive. Just me and tony, as a whole, owning this moment. The drop.

And that diary. Is one of 5 moments a drop consists of. Sex, Music, Love, Anger and Breaking Point. When walking forwards into darkness, you walk backwards from light.


End file.
